


Spit it out

by Nygma_Zidane



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angry Oswald Cobblepot, Angst, Anxiety, Blood Kink, Dorks in Love, Drunk Texting, Edward Nygma - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Getting Jiggy in a closet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oswald Cobblepot - Freeform, Pining, Premature Ejaculation, Teenagers, nobody says that, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygma_Zidane/pseuds/Nygma_Zidane
Summary: Edward and Oswald have some small issues with each other, (when do they not) What will it take for them to talk it out?





	1. Chapter 1

Tap Tap Tap

God, how long can someone sit there shaking their leg.

Ten sighs in two minutes.

Oswald had had enough of this display of vigorous anxiety. A final deep sigh drove him to the edge

"What is your problem?" he spat sharply.

Dazed eyes shot up like a deer in headlights darting away as quickly as they had risen. The library fell to an even more frozen silence...if that were even possible. The anxious curly haired boy took to staring at his own lap.

"S-Sorry"

Oswald slammed his fist into his book; which he hadn't gotten to the second page of.

"Something. Is. Bothering. You"

Only Silence and a light quivering made it out of the boys mouth. Oswald rolled his eyes

"Spit it out!"

The boy took a short breath in.

"Its..." he trembled under the others gaze "...Y-You"

Oswalds face filled with blood and he was about to let loose a rage everyone at schol was commonly acquainted with, that was until the taller man made a hasty retreat to his next class. Oswald called after him angrily

"ME?" he choked on his own anger "Youre the one who cant even sit in a library quietly you idiot!"

The shorter man picked up and slammed his book down. The crowded library gave an irrotated but slightly apprehensive shhh. Until Oswald sat down and gave it up. He knew he spoke out of turn, that kid Nygma was many things, but he was not an idiot.

The class bell rings and Oswald just makes it to the gym on time, his breathing just starting to steady and normalize. Oswald hated Gym, although it did have the capability to control his rage for an hour of his day, but Oswald saw very little need for that, there was also no way in hell he would give appreciation for a subject that seemed to only praise a bunch of sweaty bruts who would give the teacher a good ass kissing. Oswald was never going to kiss ass, not now, not ever.

The gym door creaked opened beside Oswald to which Nygma entered, Oswald eyes starred into the side of his head. Unknowingly to Oswald the boy could feel it. After handing a piece of paper to their teacher Nygma made his way to the benches. A sick note? Oswald thought, that was make sense for that annoying behaviour earlier, but why blame it on me. Oswald continued to stare as though the answers were written on those sharp cheekbones. Oswald caught and stopped himself, Its not a compliment just an observation. A loud whistle awoke Oswald from his internal monologue. "Dodgeball" Said the teacher.

"Split up down the centre, grabs some balls, try to aim at your targets aka eachother" He points at Oswald. Oswald should think it was unintentional but it hardly ever is with greasy middleaged gym teachers who get kicks from tearing down the weak.

The whistle blows twice, the match begins. Oswald spends the first few seconds ducking the first eager hits from the more muscular students, Oswald smirks tossing his ball narrowly missing a taller students head. He runs forward collecting another ball being skimmed by at least three more shots. Oswald aims, he then suddenly strikes one of the largest of the opposing team on the chest knocking him back slightly in shock, Oswald did always have hidden strength in his smaller frame. He glances over to the stands,

Nygma... is... smiling?

Oswald stares at this most uncommon sight, lost in his own head. Speaking of Oswald head, it was suddenly impacted by the force of a merciless god. His eyes glaze over and he feels numbness shoot through his fingertips until all he can grasp to is the feeling of nothingness.

A quiet hum floats into Oswald subconscious, his first thoughts are of his mother singing to him sweetly after a terrible first day at highschool. He grins and nuzzles into the softness of his pillow. A cold hand is pressed on his head.

"Good morning Sleepy he- Oswald" a sing song voice emerges, a voice that is not his mothers.

"You took quite the hit in Gym, Of course i always forge a letter from my dad because god knows he wouldn't let me skip Gym"

Oswald interrupts.

"Nygma, that is the most words i have ever heard leave your mouth and i kindly ask you to shut it" Oswald says sharply although he couldn't help but to feel a warmth in his heart for how unanxious the boy suddenly sounded. "Where's the Nurse Nygma?" Oswald slammed his hand onto his forehead to where a large bump was forming.

"She's off sick ironically, but don't worry i want to work in forensics there are medical things im learning before then, i am capable of helping". Oswald sat up wincing.

"Oh dear, oh dear" the taller boy rests a hand on Oswalds shoulder to settle him.

"Get your hands off me Nygma" he spat however the shorter mans face softens once he noticed Nygmas concerned expression. Silence fell on both of them for a few seconds. The taller boy spoke first.

"Why do you only call me Nygma?, Edward is fine" Oswald wasn't listening he was lost in the deep brown of the taller mans eyes, he blinks vigorously.

"You're NOT a nurse, so leave me alone" he huffed.

Edward looks back furiously at the injured boy and Oswald would be lying if he said Nygmas gaze didn't make him squirm in his seat with excitement of a challenge.

"Must you always be so difficult!"

Edward roared experimenting with how this new emotion felt in his mouth. Oswald smirked challenging the boy

"Your words, your emotions, YOUR STARRING!, do you have any idea how distracting that is!"

Oswald watches the boy go into a fit of rage suddenly it clicks and it all makes sense, the longful sighing the anxiousness, im a distraction, he likes me? Edward calms his rage slightly fearing the cat is out of the bag. Oswald smirks at the tall boy.

"Youre do-doing it again now...starring" Oswald lifts a finger to the boys chin and pulls him forwards.

"Distracting am I Nygma?"

Edwards breath hitches in his throat.

"How about now?" Edward feels a sudden warmth cascade over his lips that is unlike anything the anxious boy has ever felt before. A warm feeling floods into the tall boys cheeks. He gasps and Oswald retreats.

"I already feel better Doc" Oswald says sweetly.

"Don't call m-" Oswald suddenly intupts

"Oh thats right, I do apologise..." Oswald takes a deep breath. "...Edward"

Chairs crash to the floor as Edward seizes Oswalds mouth in his own passionately. Oswald sees colours flash in his closed eyes. Edward thinks to himself victorious; That will teach him for calling me an idiot.


	2. Rejection and Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should Oswald dwell on the kiss and find out why Edward left or get the tall boy out of his head?

Oswald would like to say his throbbing head from Gym made his good mood vanish however that would be a lie. After the heated exchange in the Nurses office Edward had made a hasty retreat from Oswald and the display of affection.

The room felt bleak without Edwards obnoxious talking which oswald wouldnt admit but he secretly found endearing. Oswald held his fingers up to his lips still feeling the tingling and warmth, breaking down Edwards walls felt like a victory which caused Oswald's head to become dizzy with lust for the boy.

Oswald didn't have many friends or lovers for a matter of fact, Before highschool he was the quiet sort however now being openly gay made being himself much easier, which meant that reserved facade was no more, Oswald Cobblepot would not be pushed around for being out. Of course at first there were bullies who would push him too far, he often felt like he could explode and Oswald's repressed anger did just that; sometimes sending some homophobic bruts to the very place he now sat. Ever since the day he exploded in rage the bullies backed off, they feared him, Oswald was pleased to discover this. But being feared came with a price, its hard to be feared and loved.

Oswald had never known how to unlock the secret of love, it was a concept he never understood, except when put in the context of family. Oswald had never expected his first real kiss to happen at all, let alone with the most annoyingly smart kid in school; Edward Nygma. Nygma was like a book with no plot, He seems to have no motives, he never once bullied Oswald when he came out and he definitely didn't seem to laugh when childish remarks were whispered about him in class. Until today Oswald didn't think Nygma could say more than two sentences at a time to anyone. But after looking after him...that kiss, Oswald was proven wrong, which doesn't happen often without an uncontrollable rage.

Later that day once Oswald regained what was left of his fried brain from the overwhelming feeling of passion and rejection he decided to head home early. He had been living alone since his mothers death, he often dreaded the numbing silence of home. Speaking of silence Oswald considered stopping by the library to pick up that unread book Nygma distracted him from however he battled with himself that seeing the tall boy would make him feel worse. So he settled to grabbing a cup of water and grabbing his books from his locker.

Being alone with the memories of Oswalds beloved mother was a blessing and a curse, Oswald was often found weeping in her room, a deep sadness would envelope him, losing the only person who ever loved you will do that. But he also found happiness in these times, she would sing, cook Oswald's favorite meals and comfort him always, she would get him through harder days. But sadly the lonely feeling since her death caused a deep hole in Oswald's heart, one he felt would always remain. Oswald slammed the door shut behind him and passed out on the musky chair that Oswald was sure was older than he was. He never threw anything out, too many memories. As he drifted off his mind went back to that lust filled kiss.

  
Scattered soft moans escape their mouths, the taller boys powerful lunge forward knocked all of the air from Oswalds lungs. He could feel the shorter mans urgency and eagerness to respond to Edwards tongue which was begging entrance, this wasn't the light peck Oswald had planted on his lips previously, this sort of kiss was long awaited, something a strong impulse forced to happen.

Oswald's eyes widened and closed when the hand of the other was fiercely grabbing at his shirt. Leaning in towards this touch Oswald moaned into the others mouth. Just like that it was over, Nygma grabbed his bag pulled down his sweater and made a break for the door. This virtual noise spooked Oswald out of his dream. Rubbing his head he groaned loudly at this memory taunting him for something he knew hed never have; Love. God he needed to get over this boy. In his hazy state he tried to find his balence crashing into many obstacles on the way to the kitchen. Squinting his eyes Oswald makes out a small note from one of his discarded school books. "What the hell?" a violently bright green card was sticking out of the pages. Turning it around in his hands he makes out a number, as well as this the card read.

"Dear Oswald,

Drink some water, and get some rest, avoid being target practice tomorrow.

Nygma"

Why is he being so formal, the boy gave me a bruise the way he grabbed me.

"Nygma?" Oswald whispered.

But Oswald had gotten so used to being informal with the boy, he liked it, especially with a reaction like that. Oswald sighed and tapped the number into his phone and began drinking some emergency white wine he stole from the gym teachers desk last semester. Edward was NOT going to brush this off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didnt think id write another chapter for this but I kept thinking anout where this story could go. Kudos and comments appreicated but not required, i just hope you enjoy reading. Have a lovely day :)


	3. Ignoramus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald has a particularly interesting text conversation with Edward Nygma in the bath.

-Buzz Buzz Buzz-

Oswald rolled his eyes, what could Nygma possibly say back to Oswalds sarcastic yet flirty first text.  
  


Oswald: Target practice? i thought you quite liked using me for target practice Nygma, if the targets my mouth?

Smirking before pressing send Oswald sank into the steaming bath. This will get under Nygmas skin; Oswald could feel it.  
-

Oswald ignored the beeping of his phone and let the tall boy stew at his first message. Oswald slowly hummed a familiar tune in the water finding happiness in its melody. Smart boys don't like to be ignored. Oswald giggled under the water.

-Buzz Buzz Buzz-

Oswald shot up out of the water immediately eyeing his phone. He wiped his hands on an old towel before snatching up the phone. Oswald was impulsive and couldnt hold back what he was feeling if he tried, it would be a lie if he would to hold off reading the tall boys message when he so desperatly wants to read his fumbling words over the passionate kiss.

Edward: I didnt mean to... I'm truly sorry, that wasn't me.

Edward: I mean, it was...But i didn't mean too.

Edward: Let's just forget it okay?

Oswald almost dropped his phone in the bath he turned red and wrote a reply vigorously.

Oswald: YOURE ACTING LIKE YOU WERE THE ONE HIT IN THE HEAD...YOU'RE THE SMARTEST PERSON IN SCHOOL, WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE EVERYONE ELSE?

Oswald hit send then took a deep breath and a sip from the bottle of wine to calm himself and began to write another reply with less caps not to scare away a potentially important person to Oswald and if not important then just very entertaining to toy with.

Oswald: Anyway...Edward, it will take me a while to forget that tent in your pants.

Oswald was satisfied with the replies he had given; both the lust and anger induced. He ignored all the continuing responses from Edward and decided to issue 'Oswalds famous silent treatment'. That kiss meant something, he needed to know what. Oswald would 'ignore' the boy AND 'forget' the kiss if THAT was what Nygma really wanted.

-

'Oswalds famous silent treatment'

Edward: I wasn't feeling like myself...

Edward: I'm not like anyone in that ignoramus filled school... why would you say that?

Edward: Oswald?

Edward: Oswald?

Edward: Hey, its me again, Do you really think im the smartest person in school?

Edward: Nobody's ever cared enough to even notice me in class.

Edward: Oswald?

Edward: ???

Edward: Okay Oswald, I apologise for running off but its true when i said it wasn't like me, something, impulsive took over me, i don't quite know, im trying to figure it out, please just understand im trying, im not good with this.

Edward: Please don't ignore me Oswald.

'End of Oswalds famous silent treatment'

Oswald: You apologize? for what exactly Nygma? Ive, how do i put this...forgotten. Never mind im sure it'll come back to me.

Oswald smirked at his stubbornness, this was a fun way to tease the smart boy, hes getting what he wants but he doesn't want it. it was delicious.

Edward: I'm sorry for what happened in the nurses office.

Oswald: Nothing happened, not that i can recall at least...i did take a serious bang to the head and all.

...Three, two and one....

Edward: THE KISS OSWALD.

Edward: YOu grabbed back onto me after i lunged at you and moaned in my mouth, our tongues were together and It was the most blissful and IMPULSIVE thing to ever happen in my life and i'm not impulsive Oswald im not!

Oswald: Woah there, only teasing Eddie, you need time to think about our sins i get it, go ahead, go think about it under your covers, Like im doing right now in the bath. Goodnight Edward.

Oswald couldn't help but imagine Edward squirming at his words all flushed faced with lust filled eyes. Oswald realised two things tonight, Edward hates to be ignored and Oswald liked to make Edward a little angry and frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanka for reading have a wonderful day!


	4. Think of our sins

POV EDWARD

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear"

Edwards hands shook with anxiety as he reached for his phone, he has said too much.

Oswald: Woah there, only teasing Eddie, you need time to think about our sins i get it, go ahead, go think about it under your covers, Like im doing right now in the bath. Goodnight Eddie.

"Eddie?"

Edward read aloud softly smiling, his face beginning to blush from the informally of Oswald's tone. Edward takes a seat on the floor next to his pick me up of Chinese food. His brain went numb when re-reading the message suddenly realising...O S W A L D was in the bath. His face turned blood red. He started mumbling to himself like an idiot.

"Calm down" he inhaled sharply and shook his hands frantically.

"okay, okay, this is fine, youll be fine" 

he closes his eyes

"The boy you've had a crush on for years calls you Eddie and tells you he is in the bath thinking of you, everything is NORMAL" Edward started to squirm from re reading the smaller mans words over and over.

"Its another hallucination...it has to be, Oswald Cobblepot would never..." fingers to his temples Edward exhales calming himself briefly. Discarding his chinese food Edward crawls into bed from the floor with his clothes still on hoping a deep sleep could help him figure everything out.

Edward had a hard time falling asleep, he always did. Living with his parents it never helped with any of his 'conditions' insomnia or otherwise. But tonight it wasn't the aggressive tones vibrating throughout the house tonight it was his head longing for a particular angry goth boy. His thoughts about Oswald Cobblepot were often repressed deep in his mind however it became harder the more he seemed to notice Edward and give him attention he never received.

"You're doing it again" A dark voice sounded throughout the room.

"I AM NOT" he replied instantly as if the voice was familiar.

"You can't fool me" the voice grew closer as if it was said close to his ear. "I am you" a smile was audiable in his voice.

"Stop mocking me, you know we hate that" Edward spat, eyes opening to face his exact copy with the beginnings of rage.

"Youre pathetic, fighting your desires, keeping me locked up all you can do is long for what youll never have...not when you keep me like this" the copy smirks "That boy is begging for it you know"

"STOP IT"

Edwards eyes fall as his confidence falters

"It- its not like that, and even if it was i wouldn't want you out ever. Why would i"

"BECAUSE ITS FUN" Hallucination Edward screamed over pronouncing his vowels.

Edward blinked, the room now empty Edward began to calm down looking over his fully clothed body. He hated to admit his copy was right but Edward would be the first to admit out of all human beings he was sure to be one of the least fun. Oswald was fun, he thought back to the sultry messages. He shook the thought from his head.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it." Pressure built in his stomach, Edward cursed himself for letting his mind wonder, he could feel himself getting hard. It wasn't often Edward let himself indulge in such activities as this but the short boy had a way of boosting his ego and making him hot under the collar.

His large hands started to wonder under his clothes fantasizing about grabbing the short boy and letting his tongue meet his.

"Oswal-" Edward whispered as he took an experimental grab of his length letting the images flood his mind. He rolled his hand a few times letting the pleasure build to a manageable level before spreading the small amount of precum around his tip with this thumb. His final thought before quickening his pace was of Oswald surrounded by soapy water calling out his name "Eddie". Edwards release hit his clothes which he forgot to remove and fell into a blissful slump on his bed. Although he regretted the feeling of letting Oswald get the better of him he felt deeply at peace after realising his pent up frustration for the boy. Blinking Edward lost the battle with sleep before drifting off forgetting the sticky mess he had created.


	5. Sick note

As it so happens drinking a whole bottle of wine without eating will give you a massive hangover, something Oswald had practiced many times but never learnt his lesson.

"Ow" Oswald grumbled while pulling himself off the sofa. Going into school with a hangover was never much of a problem, his make up concealed the dark circles under his eyes and his anger masked his mood so nobody would say a word about it. Oswald haphazardly stumbled over to the fridge wincing at the light inside before retreating to just make a strong coffee. He then made quick work of his make up and headed out to school.

Oswald made it to school with plenty of time, he checked his phone before heading to class, rolling his eyes fondly he saw he had received 5 messages from Edward this morning alone.

Edward: Good morning Oswald

Edward: Just having some breakfast before school

Edward: Sorry if that wasn't appropriate to text, i'm not used to messaging people.

Edward: Don't forget to bring a note for class

Edward: See you later Oz

Oh fuck, Oswald cursed himself for forgetting, in his hungover state he left no time to consider forging a note for gym. Internally panicked Oswald looks up from his phone to see a particularly awkward boy sitting on a bench across the grounds staring at his phone. Smiling to himself he takes out his phone to reply to the lost looking boy.

Oswald: Beep Beep Eddie, staring at your phone that long is bad for your eyes, arent your eyes bad enough. Oswald smirked

Oswald: I forgot the letter...guess you'll be subjected to see me in shorts again huh?

He watches the boys eyes widen and light up, looking up to search for him, Oswald waved to help him out. Edward stared for what seemed like minutes then made a poor attempt to wave back looking slightly more uncomfortable then usual.

-Beep-

Edward: Oswald...What happened?

Oswald froze solid refusing to look up from his phone.

Oswald: What do you mean?

Edward: You look...did you sleep?

Oswald: Uh yeah, wine happened...see you in class.

Oswald grumbled quietly turning his back to the boy. How in the world did Edward notice something that would fool so many others and from so far away! He must have some nerdy mind reader powers. Nobody ever batted an eyelid when Oswald's drinking got the better of him. Edward Nygma was something else.

Oswald decided to go around the back of the school to hide for a quick cigarette to calm himself. He didn't usually smoke but high school mixed with a colossal bad temper made it hard to have a clear head and calm mind. Rubbing his eyes Oswald sighed flicking ash away from himself.

"Time to be a target" he smoothed down his black clothes readying himself to walk to gym.

Doors slamming behind him, He immediately notices the tall boy sat on the benches with his head resting on his chin, the small smile Edward flashed Oswald made his heart skip a beat. He cursed himself for letting the tall boy affect him so strongly but Oswald was all feeling, no control.

Oswald jumped "Cobblepot! your father called hit the benches or get out of my gym" Oswald hoped he didn't look as vulnerable as he felt.

"M-M-My father?" Oswald's shoulder tingles when Edward brushed past him whisking him away out of the gym.

"Uh- Bye Coach". Edward started to whisper "shh, walk fast, i wrote you a letter"

They both hardly made it out of the gym when Oswalds hands began reaching for Edward angrily

"NUGHHHH" Oswald screamed until he was red in the face.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOURE MIND?"

Edward held up his hands trying to console the shorter boy.

"YOU THINK YOURE FUNNY, YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF NYGMA.

Edward pushed Oswald backwards with one giant push sending him backwards into the janitors closet. Oswald kicked equipment flying across the room. He pointed at Nygma sternly.

"I KNEW YOU WERE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, I COULDN'T UNDERSTAND BUT NOW I DO, LEAVING ME, USING MY FATHERS IDENTITY, I'M A JOKE TO YOU".

Edward began to awkwardly rub his eyes behind his glasses.

"The most brilliant minds are often blind to the most obvious truths". Oswalds jaw dropped and stuttered angrily.

"R-RIDDLES?"

"Fine, enlighten me Nygma, Please i beg you" he sarcastically pleaded.

Edward's nervousness was overtaking every other sense in his body.

"I- I was trying to help" Oswald interrupted the second Edward took a pause.

"NEWS FLASH ED, I DONT NEED YOUR SYMPATHY...or your help" he turned away from the boy to storm out however was stopped when the tall boy grabbed his hand.

"What do you think you're doi-mhff" Oswald's mouth was attacked once again by the tall boys lips.

Heavy breathing sounded throughout the closet.

"Would. you. stop. screaming. for. one. bloody. minute. Oz" Edward pushed the shorter boy and his back thudded against the door.

"I'm mad for you...jus-just shut up"

Oswald moaned softly into the others mouth and began to push his body closer to him craving the attention he was receiving. Hands pulling hair and grabbing clothes Oswald felt pressure in his stomach build from the kiss. "You taste like cigarettes" Edward said feverishly. Oswald smirked and whispered "You taste like an idiot" Edward growls at the low blow and bit Oswald lip hard to teach the shorter boy a lesson, hearing Oswald whimper was such a delicious victory.


	6. Oz and Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for being patient, hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Edwards ears pound to the breaths of Oswald heavy panting. Hungry eyes stare each other down like there is nothing around them but blank space 

-Drip, Drip, Drip-

Blood spills from Oswalds cut lower lip.

Edward fixates the blood droplets from under his lashes and makes a clean swipe with his thumb across Oswalds bruised bleeding lips.

"Opps" Edward said with a devilish chuckle. Taking a strong stride forwards Edward left not even an inch of space between them.

"We don't like being called an idiot Oz, you know that." he threatened, ending with a deliciously slow suck to his thumb tip.

"Mmm, but you never did like to play nice did you Ozzie" he rolled his eyes back slightly with a intense swallow

"E-Eddie?" Oswald shook his head as if in lust filled trace. 

Immediately Edwards hands find themselves in Oswalds smokey black locks pulling and tightening with every movement, teeth clashed in a feverish kiss, legs fitting into the most intimate of places while knocking into every single object in their hidden room, It was messy but so was everything when it came to the two boys; it was all passion and no control.

"T-T-Touch me, now" Oswald panted out. 

"God Eddie touch me" he began to thrust onto Edwards left leg with vigorosity 

Edward groaned into Oswalds neck at these words, which stood the shorter man's hair on end. Losing his last shred of control he wraps his hands around Oswalds neck lifting his lips around Oswalds earlobe and greedily sucking, moving down to his neck preparing to leave the most glorious set of hickeys that will stain his perfect skin. 

"I'm-I'm close Eddie" These words caused a fire to rise up of the taller boys stomach. In this moment he wanted to make Oswald his, for him to go to sleep thinking of him and him alone, whimpering his name into his bed sheets. 

"Such a good boy" Edward murmured into the smaller man neck, lapping hungrily and his skin where his hands have been.

"See you can play...nice" Edward sank his teeth into Oswalds neck and with a small yelp from below him he felt the young boy tense and release while unconsciously still rutting into the taller boys leg. 

They both looked into eachothers eyes panting.

For Edward seeing this sight was better than any orgasm he has ever experienced, he was now staring into the deep eyes of his longest high school crush after making him cum after only using his mouth and Oswalds greedy trusts, if odds were not in his favor it was another hallucination, considering his newly discovered confidence it wasn't entirely impossible, however what Oswald said next Edward could never had dreamed up.

"T-Thank you...Eddie" 

Oswald leaned onto the taller mans shoulder for stability, not moving his crotch from the others leg.

"Please don't run off again" 

Silence filled the closet.

They stayed there quietly supporting each others weight as their heart rates slowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 thanks for reading.


End file.
